


And Then I Was Alive Again

by Lady_Phaer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Head, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Naive, Sex, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phaer/pseuds/Lady_Phaer
Summary: This is a one-shot of Fana and Mars from Black Clover. Although their story was an offshoot to the main arc (I've only watched the anime) I really felt for these two. I wanted to give them a little attention and a nice wholesome "first-time" story. It works off of canon so !spoiler alert! I really love these two and hope you enjoy my take on their first time. Also, this is the first time writing from the perspective of a guy. I'm cis/het and I have no idea what it's like to have a penis so... I hope it's not too weird 😅.
Relationships: Fana/Mars (Black Clover)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	And Then I Was Alive Again

_It was her, my Fana..!_

"You said we would, so let's get going then," she says and I feel my body fully for the first time in years... and it's because of _her_. It's because of her _living_ _breathing_ body that I have pressed tightly against mine.

_She's alive!_

Its the mantra running through my head as I feel tears streaming down my face.

I had never hoped to _dream_ that I would truly live, but maybe now, with her, the person I cared... _Care_ about most in this world... We can live together... We can see the world together...

"Mars, you're crying..." she says delicate slender fingers brushing at my cheeks. As she brushes them away I take her hands in mine, eyes intent on hers.

"I-I had sworn I'd...” I say unable to say the word. _Killed. I_ _ **had**_ _killed you Fana..._ I didn't want to but they made us fight... But her eyes say, “N _o Mars, you didn't. See I'm here...”_ I pull her to me, my eyes closing as I kiss her forehead. That third eye had been there minutes before, but now it was smooth and warm.

_She's alive!_

She shifts away to look at me, squeezing my hands in her. She smiles her beautiful bright smile grabbing both sides of my face.

"'I'm here because of you." She wraps her arms around me and presses her cheek to my chest firm. My arms pull her into me naturally, and I find myself smelling her hair, thick with smoke, and something familiar that I can't place. _It is her_. I'm ten again. I can't _believe_ I forgot her before. With her in my arms, my body suddenly remembers all of the lonely emotionless years I lived without her. And all of the last vividly painful months I have endured reliving her murder from my own magic.

..............

I can't move. Damnit! No! I'm strung up, crucified by that Queen of Witches. Fana is too. My mentor and those Clover Kingdom Magic Knights as well. The queen has ensnared that magicless Knight Asta somehow. He is without reason or control, and seems to only be responding to her will.

"Now kill them," she commands. He begins to move toward his comrade, the white haired woman. Slowly, as if he is trying to fight her ensnarement. Her words are blades, I struggle my mind reeling. Body straining for magic. I can't see Fana but I sense her. We're alive for now. _No, no, no!_ This can't be it! Not so close after I found a reason to hope, a reason to dream!

..............

And now it's over... We part ways, all of us. Asta, the walking contradiction and linchpin to my awareness... He and his fellows say their goodbyes and we're off. 

My teacher and his wife will care for Fana while I must go back to the Diamond Kingdom, where I must right so many wrongs... But I can't... I just can't leave her so _soon_. Maybe one night..? 

One night of what?! My mind whispers “of her, just more time with her.”

..............

I travel with Mr. Kruger and Mrs.Code back to their hideout. An old building that's has been abandoned in the woods. There is a hesitancy in all of us as we look at one another before the entrance. 

"I know we should go immediately... But..." I say unable to hide my conflicting emotions. 

"We can all do with dinner and rest,” says Mrs. Code. “Surely that will be acceptable seeing as you two are the only survivors?.. I doubt they can hold a less than immediate return against you.” We all shift in the silence and Mr. Kruger lets out a snort of laughter. Mrs. Code chuckles too, hand behind her head in apology.

“What am I saying, of course they can... Is it worth it?” she says.

“Well, I am in pretty bad shape” Ladros says, “I'm sure they'll accept it fine.” I look at him and the man winks at me. _Winks?! What?!_

“Yeah, especially since you're bringing back your mission objective sans the Witch Queen," says Mr. Kruger. "I'd argue they'll prefer this considering it's a LOT less dangerous for all involved. Can you imagine trying to truss that broad? Nu-uh.” he concludes.

“Sir, can you be any louder? We should all get inside” says Mariella, her words level and sharp at the same time.

"-ahem- Alright, let's get everyone inside and settled," says Mrs. Code ushering us all in.

..............

Mrs. Code whips us into order and between all of us dinner is made and had. After we all take turns bathing. I am the last.

As I come out Mr. Kruger calls down the hall “Me and the Missus are turning in, everything has been warded and alert spells have been laid so just be sure to turn out the lights.” He waves, “Goodnight Mars”.

“Goodnight Sir,” I say waving back as he walks up the stairs. I start down the hall toward the stairs as well. The room I'm sharing with Ladros is up there. As I turn towards the steps I hear the door from the adjoining hall open. Fana's room. I turn around, my foot in midair above the first step.

She steps out, the moonlight filtering through the window at the end of the hall. I smile at her. She is so lovely, with a robe fitted around her waist. She beckons me with her hand and my chest grows strangely tight. My heartbeat strong in my chest. As I near her I hesitate some three feet away. The moonlight is making gems of her eyes. I feel dazzled by them. Held immobile in their smiling glimmer.

"Uh...." I say, my brain lost for words so close to her. _There is so much I want to say... So much... I don't know, how to_.. I feel my eyes lower to her collarbones my weight shifting to one leg.

"Mars," she says and my eyes find hers like she commanded it. She steps forward closing the distance and coming too close for me to hold her gaze. Her hands grabbing my arm at my side. I feel the warmth of her mana call to me. The piece of her magic that I have within my soul calling out to it as she gently brings her hands down to mine. 

_Does she feel it too? My magic inside of her?_

“Please don't leave me just yet... " she says, her small hands squeeze mine and I tighten mine involuntarily in response to her pressure. “I know you'll have to go tomorrow, I'd rather we have some more time to say goodbye...”

"Fana..?" I ask, my other hand coming to rest on her shoulder. 

She steps in closer, cheek on my chest and I pull her in, arm sliding around her shoulders to hold her close. 

"Please stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone," she says quietly and I hear the slightest edge, of _what? Sadness? Or is that desperation in her voice?_ With her hand in mine, I pull my arm around her, pressing her closer into me.

“Of course I will," I say. She steps away slightly, eyes teary but a smile on her face. I see and feel her gratitude. I wonder if she can sense mine. What about the quickening of my heartbeat? It's lumbering eagerly at her closeness.

_But I can't assume, not that I even have any experience in... anything like that..._

I smile at her and she must see something there because her smile brightens, so brilliant. She pushes open the door of her "now" room and leads me inside. The bed is small, the furniture sparse. With her back to me, she takes off her robe covering a small chair with it, only a chemise covering her frame. 

I know it's not like that, that it's just our desire to be near one another for comfort to ease our pain, but I feel shy at the idea of it, the intimacy of it. I look around. No extra bedding... I guess the floor? I've slept worse. Fana turns around, the fabric of the underdress loose around her and turns the covers down before crawling in and pulling them up to her waist. She looks back at me expectantly flipping the corner of the coverlet open. Her eyes beckoning me with a look of invitation.

I feel my heart quicken again with the idea of being so close to her. I shuck my boots and clothes down to just my breeches. I climb in, laying on my back, arms on my stomach as my heart stutters with this closeness. I have been no better than a walking corpse since I lost her that day. This strange exhilaration is foreign to me. _I've been so numb..._

My eyes are on the ceiling, but I feel her turn towards me as she reaches out for my hand. I feel my face flush at this contact but I welcome it and shift my arm under her head to pull her onto my chest. She shifts to acquiesce, pressing firmly against me. 

"Your heart is strong Mars,” she says “I've always wanted to hear it" voice wistful. Her eyes are closed intently, focused on my heart that has never beaten more strongly than it has now at this moment. Her awareness and concentration of it making me more aware than I have ever been to its existence.

_I feel so alive with Fana._

"Mars?" she asks.

"Hmm?" I say my hand coming up to stroke her hair. 

"Can you feel it?" 

"Feel what?" 

"My... magic inside of you?" I stop my stroking, instead rubbing my thumb along her cheekbone.

"Yes" 

"What does it feel like?"

"Like... The first sunny day after a blustery winter"

"Really?" She says and continues, "Your magic feels... It's hard to explain... It feels like light being refracted through a diamond. Almost like those crystals that make rainbows when light hits them. That feeling of wonder and amazement at something so pure, that's what it feels like to me."”

"It... It doesn't feel wrong to you? " I ask. 

"No!" she says vehemently sitting up to look into my eyes, fiery, "Does mine?!"

“Yours?, What, of course not!” She looks at me, eyes penetrating. I reach up and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, my thumb coming back to stroke her cheek. Her eyes soften and I feel a flush rise in her cheeks. But she doesn't look away, instead, she smiles and snuggles back into me. I feel my own smile form. 

"Since Asta woke me up from that fugue I've actually been using your magic to help me sleep.” I say, the confession feeling less embarrassing than it would in the light of day.

Her hand squeezes mine "But flame recovery doesn't aid in sleep... "

“Yeah, I know.. But before I knew you were... Still alive... it was the closest I could get to you. The warmth of those flames. That's all I had to remember you besides my memories...” I say. Thinking, memories which were tainted by that day... and what I had done.

"I understand," she says, “While my consciousness was trapped by the elf I would occasionally bring out yours in the recess I had. Even though there wasn't any sunlight I would make the smallest diamonds and make them shine with my fire... I-I'd think of you out in the world alive, seeing everything... We never had... Living at that _place._ "

"But I didn't see it Fana, without you there was no reason to... I... The day you died... That I thought you died,” I corrected, “I shut myself away. You were locked against your will but I willed myself closed. I was just function, following orders... Fana what I did... What I was sent to do...“ I shudder, the countless faces of people I was ordered to slaughter. 

“If it weren't for Asta I could've still been like that today, I don't know what would've happened if...”

Her hands leave mine and I feel her palm on my cheek as she strokes down to my chin. The sensation is beyond the sensitivity of flesh on flesh. I feel the warm tingle of our mana brushing too. The piece of her in me calling out to her as my piece answers mine. 

"But it didn't Mars. The worst nearly happened and 6 years of our lives were taken but it's over now, we're both alive and as well as we can be... We're together... right now."

I touch her hand at my cheek and turn to my side, sliding down so that I am level with her eyes. I feel her knees against my thighs. She reaches up, our hands now cradled together between us. 

I smile "Yes we are... miracles _can_ happen I guess." 

I pull her hands to me kissing them in turn. Her eyes are soft and there is a sweet smile on her mouth. When she doesn't protest I kiss each knuckle, my eyes closed enjoying the sensation. 

Her fingers squeeze mine and I feel the radiating warmth of her mana with each kiss. She moves in closer, her forehead against mine. Where her skin touches the embedded diamonds, I feel an intense surge, her magic amplifying at the contact. It's like the warmth of using her recovery spell on overload. The warmth radiates down my face and all the way down to my toes. I shudder at the sensation as I become aware again of the miracle that is my Fana come back to me, within my reach, in my hands.

It pulses again as I feel her move. Then her lips are at my hairline as she puts a line of kisses slowly down my forehead and then between my eyes and down my nose until her lips are hovering a fraction away from my own. Her breath warm and inviting. My body tenses and I look into her, my hands reaching out to cup her delicate face. My heart is a drum in my chest, playing a demanding raucous beat, but I move slowly and gently towards her mouth open as I breathe her in, tasting her. My thumbs stroke her cheeks and she grabs the sides of my neck pulling me to her. And I lose myself in her lips, the intensity and bursting of emotion filling my body with heat. It's like her magic but at its strongest. I want more of that fire but I don't want to push her, so I hold back, enjoying this.

I gently lick her bottom lip. A shiver passes through me as I feel her lips part. I tentatively press inside her mouth. Her tongue meeting mine and I feel our magic hum as if we're two musical notes melding and resonating together. If seeing her again felt like living this must be heaven. Her tongue caresses mine and she presses it into my mouth I feel my manhood jolt at the sensation. I'd been so focused on where we touched and the way our magic felt I hadn't noticed the swelling of my member. Now I was acutely aware of it and didn't know what I should do. I had heard about sex but I didn't know much beyond the rudiments. And I didn't want to presume. I mean pregnancy was possible, right? Not that I would leave her. _I love..._

Fana let's out a frustrated huff and nips at my lower lip pulling my face closer to hers as she rolls to her back. A moan escapes me as I follow her pushing up to my side my left leg finding the space between her legs. My member hard and throbbing on her hip. She opens her eyes wide and filled with... _desire_ and I gulp breathing deep and slow to try to keep my head as clear as I'm able. 

"What's that?" she says wriggling her hip against my pulsing manhood. My breath catches at the pressure and I suck in air. Her eyes widen again. 

“Is that?” She asks in surprise, “You?”

“Mhm...” I rumble, the sound deep in my chest. My eyes downcast as I feel my cheeks warm. I feel... _embarrassed_. What if she doesn't know or doesn't want me, what if she thinks I'm a monster, _or..._

Her mouth opens in an “o” before she bites her lower lip. 

I feel so much longing for her but I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I don't want to lose her because my body has a mind of its own. 

"Can..." she says quietly and I breathe in expecting her to ask me to leave, "Can I..touch.. you?" surprised I nod quickly. _Yes, oh please yes!_

With her eyes on mine, she takes her hand and brushes it down my chest and stomach until she's hovering above my breeches, her fingers gently tugging at the waist of them. My member feels as hard as the diamonds I create. And her touch so close causes it to pulse against her hip. Her hands go further, gently running down my clothed length. Her fingertips against me and I can't help but moan her the touch. She gasps softly but doesn't pull away, instead, she presses more firmly against me and my manhood presses hard back against the confines of my breeches, the intensity I feel at her touch causing me to strain. The constriction isn't wholly comfortable.

"Does it... Hurt?" she asks her eyes wide on mine.

"Uhm, I bit, my breeches are kind of tight, but it's o-k.." 

She grips the waist and pulls them down my member springing out and touching the fabric of her underdress.

"Fana! I say breathless and surprised, my heart hammering.

"Can I touch you now?" I don't have words so I just nod.

Her slender fingers caress my throbbing member and I gasp breathing sharply as her touch intensifies my feelings to do... To do something... 

I grab her wrist and guide her to grip me. Her wide eyes look into mine as a small “oooh” escapes her petal lips.

My breath is heavy and I breathe in through my nose to try to regain control.

Her hand gently squeezes and my member responds by swelling against her grip. And another moan escapes me. I never knew I could feel like this. Her hand relaxes slightly, her hold light where it had been firm. _Oh no, too much?_ I think.

"I'm sorry you don't have to.." I say, feeling shame creep in.

She shakes her head. Her hand gently closing just so she encompasses my shaft again. 

"It doesn't hurt you, does it? Her eyes big and innocent looking into mine. 

I half laugh and half moan as her hand moves up and squeezes again, her beautiful face grinning up at me again. 

"No, no it doesn't hurt, it feels, feels... So good Fana."

She smiles then and I feel some of my anxiety and uncertainty ebb. I kiss her then soft and closed mouth but she presses her tongue against my lips and I welcome it. Her hand moves up again and squeezes me, her hand around the tip of my member and it makes me jerk pulling her face harder into my mouth. She shudders and she moans. I feel my eyes widen. 

"Fana, can I, can I.. touch you?” 

" Yes," she breaths. I caress her cheek and her jaw. My fingers trailing down her neck and I feel her shiver under my touch. I hesitate at the collar of her chemise and she nods urging me to continue. I do, tenderly until I feel the swell of her breast and then I feel the hard nub of her nipple. She whimpers quietly and I grip her pert breast in my hand squeezing it through the cloth. My manhood throbbing at her soft noises, her hand still gripping me. She lets out a hot breath at the movement causing me to moan and forget myself for a moment... I've never thought about a woman like this let alone dreamed of being touched or touching... her...

I move my hand to go lower feeling her ribs and stomach through her chemise when Fana suddenly sits up causing me to shift to the side. She pulls at the cloth and lifts it above her head. I pause in admiration at her beautiful body, breasts small but weighted heavy at the bottom, her nipples hard and pink. She looks shyly at me arms crossing. 

"Mars..."

She takes my hand, her eyes still not reaching mine, and places it on her breast. I squeeze and she puts her head back slightly a look of pleasure painted there. In that moment I don't think, I kiss her petal mouth harder than before, I hope she can sense how much this means to me. She kisses me back in kind her tongue slick and thrusting into my mouth. I break away and find my lips on her neck, licking and tasting as I squeeze her breast. She moans at my touch and give I myself over to the sensation. Feeling her and the magic we share pulsing.

I kiss and lick down her elegant neck and tentatively caress her nipple with my fingers. Her back arches, a sound of pleasure born. I pinch and gently squeeze and twist it and am rewarded with perfection in the form of sound. Her hand is through my hair and she presses me urgently to her throat. If she likes my mouth on her neck maybe I can... 

I kiss down past her collarbone and take her other breast in my mouth, slowly lapping at the hard nipple there. She moans deliciously, her hand pressing me firmly against her.

“Mars” she says breathy, "I don't know why but there is the heat, between my legs and I-I want you to touch me. There like, like, I touched you.”

She smiles sweetly, but her eyes are fiery hot. I press her into the bed flat on her back and expose her torso. As the moonlight shines on her I become aware that she wore no undergarments beneath the chemise. The pink hair between her legs surprises me, I'd never seen a woman fully naked before. And while we had bathed together as children, her grown body made me realize how very different we both were now. Definitely no longer children.

“Mars,” she says, and I realize I'd been staring at her, and feel foolish. 

"I'm sorry I've just never seen a woman, like this before," I say sheepish, a nervous smile on my face. 

I never knew how similar but wholly different it would be from my own body. 

I go to touch her and she holds my hand.

"Wait" oh no, was that wrong, did I upset her?

"Before, I want to see you too..." I tense at her request

"I felt you, but I want to see. I've never seen a man...” she says, and I nod my head.

I feel myself gulp involuntarily. I grab the waist of my pants and pull them and my underclothes off under the covers and drop them on the floor. I look at her and feel awkward at the idea of being so exposed even though she is bare too. I hope she isn't disappointed.

She shifts onto her side and touches my face, her fingers touch over the planes there. She shifts up and I can't help but look at the way her breasts move... Fana smiles and leans down to kiss me and I place my hand upon her neck pulling her to me, while her hands trail down mine, her fingers touching collar bones and chest. The feather-light touch makes my body tingle and hum with our shared magic. 

She breaks our kiss and shifts down to grip the covers down to expose all of me. And then the cover is off and I am fully exposed to the light of the moon. 

Fana slowly moves her eyes down my body and when she looks at my member her eyes go wide and her mouth opens slightly. It throbs at the attention and she takes a quick inward breath.

"Mars, did you do that?” she says.

"Ah no,” I see feeling my face warm. “it just sort've reacts and does what it wants. I mean how I feel affects it...” I say.

"So was it moving... Does it mean something good or bad?" 

“Oh, very _good,_ ” I say enthusiastically.

She smiles her cheeks flush, "Can I touch you now?" I nod, my member, throbbing in excitement.

She goes onto her knees and grips me with one hand squeezing.

I harden in response and her eyes get wide again, her petal mouth opens in that “o” of wonder. 

She shifts her hand slowly up and down on me and my hips shift on their own. This may be my body, but it feels foreign in the best way. Her hand moves up gripping the tip of me and she shifts up and down the skin that normally covering it allowing for her grip to move smoothly. A noise escapes, me half moan half cry and she pauses before her eyes reach mine and she sees the want there. 

She smiles and continues to stroke up and down my tip and lets out a small exclamation when some fluid escapes. 

"What is that?" 

"I don't know what its called, actually, but I guess it keep things, uh, moving properly?" 

Suddenly, she moves and her tongue laps at the liquid. Her tongue makes my manhood rigid in want. I moan low the wetness of her something my body wants _badly_. 

"Oh, it tastes... salty, kind of, hmm. Are you okay Mars?” she asks.

I breathe hard, "It feels so good."

She smiles and takes the tip of me into her mouth and sucks. My hand reaches up and it takes everything I have not to push her down taking more of me. I'm breathing so hard and I feel a strange intensifying pressure building through me. 

She makes a small noise and takes her lips from my member. She sits back on her knees and her face quizzical, she curiously puts her hand between her legs. Her eyes widen and she brings her hand up and it's slick and wet

She looks at it in an astonished kind of way. And in that moment what I want most is to taste her fingers. I want to taste Fana like she tasted me. I sit up and take her slick hand bringing it to my mouth. The smell of it surprises me it's so warm and strong and it makes me feel hot and tense. I take her fingers gently in my mouth tongue swirly around as I look into Fana's face.

She watches me transfixed and asks "What does it taste like?" I suck her fingers fully clean and reply "rich, salty bright. It tastes good. Can I taste more?"

She nods and moves to take her hand from my grasp, but I shake my head and pull her to me, tongue gently lapping at her lips. She parts them and I coax her to enter my mouth. Enjoying the idea of her tasting herself through my mouth. I shift her to her back and break away from her sweet kiss, moving down the bed. I position myself between her legs and take my finger and gently part her curls. They shift smoothly and I wonder at their wet heat. I run my finger down and feel a hot nub. At the contact, Fana lets out a small gasp.

Although I feel confident in the answer I ask, "Good or bad?"

“It's good,” she says quickly. I press it again and rub, her hips thrust like mine did and she makes soft little noises of pleasure. Without thinking my member is in my other hand and I'm stroking it like she did, my other hand rubbing her at the same time. She looks at me touch myself and I feel my body burn with a want I've never felt before. I feel an overwhelming urge to put my member near her sex but I hold back. Instead, I let my grip go and shift my face down to her. The smell of her makes my head spin and my manhood beg for something... I part her and gently lap up and down. As with my finger when my tongue touches the nub at the top of her, she arches her hips and moans. I swirl my tongue around it and suck her into my mouth. I feel her hands through my hair pressing me firmly down onto her. I suck more and quicker and she presses harder her breath heavy and laced with need. I pull away, my breath hot on her sex. She whimpers her fingers in my hair moving against my scalp in a plea.

I press my tongue to her again but this time I move slowly down to the opening that is flowing wet with a slickness. Like what had come from me but twenty fold. I consider it and then lean in with my tongue, pressing firmly into her core. Her hand tightens on my head and I pump my tongue in and out of her, firm and slow. 

Enjoying the taste and feel of her, while the weight of her hand urges me on. 

"Mars," she breathes, "kiss me?" I surface and move forward gripping her hips and settling my body on top of hers to kiss her, my face slick with her desire. 

As I reach her lips my manhood is pressed flush against her, tip at the entrance to her wet core and the sensation makes us gasp into one another, tongues touching and our kiss sloppy as we desperately taste one another. She moves her hips against me and I feel myself press deeper into her. I feel our bodies but also our magic thrumming at this new contact. It's euphoric. I feel myself react to the pressure of her hips pressing into me but hold myself back from being enveloped. There is a part of my brain that thinks _I don't want to hurt her, I've heard it can_. But now Fana's hips are urgent and her tongue in my mouth is begging both of us breathing heavy with wanting. Her hand slides down and grips my seat pulling me down, pleading with me and I almost give in but press away slightly and find her eyes with mine. 

"Fana, I, this could hurt... and..." 

"And..?" she presses.

"You could get pregnant." I say looking away.

Her eyes are dreamy with want but she focuses on me "Oh, but, it feels so good, how could it hurt?" 

"I don't know, it's just what I've heard," I say and she rolls her hips into me. 

"And as far as pregnancy goes, I'm fine with it," she smiles and pulls me down to kiss her. She pulls away and asks "Are you okay with it?" Such concern coming from her dazzling eyes.

I nod "Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it all," I say a little sheepish. _We might make a baby_ , I think dazed.

"This feels right, don't be afraid Mars, I want you to,” she says, and I think, _yes, how I want to!_

"Okay, I say, but slow. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

She reaches up to pull me to her and presses those petal lips to mine firm and sweet. 

She gently rolls up into me and I feel myself push further into her slick depth. I answer back pressing slowly until I am encompassed fully, her hips urging me all the way. I settle there feeling the walls of her squeeze and settle around me. 

There is no shock, no seeming pain from her. I look to see and her mouth is open, eyes wide.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" I say, ready to pull away.

"Mars, no," her legs wrap and tighten around me keeping me in place. Keeping me linked to her, our bodies fully connected, our mana fully immersed. Our magic calling out to its own through the connection.

"It doesn't hurt, it's just new, kiss me.." I relax slightly and come down to kiss her soft and grateful. Her tongue flicks out, lapping at my lower lip and her arms tighten on my back and shoulder, her hips moving into mine. I let myself indulge in the sensation finally, moving slow and firm in and out of her. She grips my seat pressing and squeezing me urgently.

“More Mars,” she sighs.

And I do. I increase my speed feeling her sopping core squeeze my manhood as I slide in and out of her. Her breath is heavy and impatient and she rolls her hips to meet mine, the urgency in them making me push faster. I bend myself down to her putting my hand behind her back to grip the back of her neck so I have better purchase. I press my face to her neck and kiss her there and use my grip to press faster into her, the sensation bliss and heat.

"Harder" she breathes and my manhood grows at it, her command filling me with a desire I never knew was possible. I feel like stone in her pliant body. I follow her decree pumping myself harder and faster into her. My mouth opening to lick at her neck. Her arms around my shoulder and head pressing me as if she is willing us to meld.

Her breath has been hard but it gets more shallow and frequent, moans coming from her increasingly as I feel my own body react and answer to the sound. 

"More Mars, please" she begs, and I give every bit of strength and stamina I have left to her. Our battle today has me weary and it's not quite enough to sate her very urgent hands. But I continue and try. I feel the familiarity of warm heated magic coat me and realize Fana has cast recovery magic on me. I angle to look at her and she smiles at me hot and wanting. 

"Oh please Mars, a little morrrre," she moans.

With my body's aches soothed, I grip her firmly and pump myself into her core hard and fast. She moans and the sound fills me with an urgent need. I feel that burning building pressure in my length press ever closer to coming undone when Fana lets out a gasp. Her hips rolling into mine, and I feel her walls grip me, her core pressing down on my tip, and then I'm lost. I move into her without thought, her body taking me in seemingly urging me to spill and burst into her. We are desperate exultation of breath and fulfillment. Bodies cresting wave after wave of brilliant ecstasy. And then I'm broken in the best way. My body is warm and whole and I feel Fana gently caress my shoulders and back, then her fingers are in my hair a soft "mmmm" coming from deep in her chest. 

"Mars, I missed you," she says and I look at her, her eyes are filled with... love? "I never knew how much until now,” and through her smile a few tears bead and roll down her cheeks. 

" Oh Fana, I say embracing her close, feeling the slow steady beat of her heart from her breast to mine.

“I love you Fana” I say in a soft voice. I feel her arms pull me firmer against her, "I love you Mars."


End file.
